The Black Twins
by October Sallem
Summary: Sirius Black's school lover had a secret she kept from him til the day of Lily and James Potter wedding.Sirius Black a father of twins.A boy and a girl.What will happen when he thinks they're dead.Or when he meets the at the order.Revised!R&R!
1. Hospital stay and a wedding

August 1(a year before Harry Poter was born)At the hospital in London a young women about 20 as lying in a hospital bed tired and stressed.The door of the white room opened and a Doctor brought in 2 babies.A boy and a girl."Miss Hunt.These are your kids.Their twins."he gave the children to the women."I need you too tell me thier names.And the name of the father."The women looked at her kids with concern."The boy should be Gabriel.And the girl I will name Robin.Their father is Sirius Black so their last name will be Black."The doctor wrote down everything,Then looked at her and asked "Would you like me to call the father?"She looked at the two babies then to the Doctor"No thats ok He doesnt need to know yet."

The next day...

"Tara,dont you think you should tell Sirius that you had 2 kids and oh yeah their his too."said girl with red hair and green eyes."Lily I dont want him to know.Whens the wedding anyway."Tara was twisting her dark brown hair in her finger.Her dark eyes burn it to the two babies in the cradles next to her."Its in 2 weeks.Atleast showw up and talk to him.Why didyou stop talking anyway?"Lily asked pleadingly."The night I was going to tell him I was going to have a baby her was mad cause I would not go out drinkin with him so he yelled at me that i never have fun since I got sick.And he was drunk so I guess i should of been a little easier on him but it made me mad.So i left."Lily stared at her with concern."Well I'll come by tomarrow to help you."Lily said as she was walking out of the room.

Two weeks later.At the wedding of Lily and James Potter...

Tara,was surprised at how thin she looked.Lily had made her the Maid of Honor and she had to wear a Golden dress with a green vine going down from her bust to her leg.She looked at herself in the miror when the door opened."Lily are you in her."James walked in with his hand over his eyes."James,shes in the bathroom.You can take your hand down."Tara said gigling.He took his hand down."Wow,Tara I haven't seen you since you left on that Job 8 months ago.How was it."Tara got nervous."Oh well it was ok.No jobs are fun."she smiled.James looked at her in suspition."You know your hair si really long it allmost down to your legs."He smiled.Then left the room.

The wedding was beautiful.In the evening of a wonderful fall day.The reception was held at the Potter's house.Tara was dancing with Lily when a slow song came on and James came and danced with lily.Tara was making her way to the exit when Sirius grabbed her hand."Tara,I'm so sorry.I missed you.And I reilize that I was a jerk and and I want you back.Well if you wil have me."He have smiled.Tara stared into his eyes."I have to show you with me."Sirius stood there a moment then ran after Tara.


	2. The sercret unleashed

Tara got into her car and started it.Sirius got in also.She drove for 10 minutes.Then stoped infront of the leaky caldron.Tara walked to the corner and opened a door.Sirius followed.They went up two flights of stairs.When they came into the apartment a house elf popped up."Miss Hunt the twins are fine.Who is that man?Ma'am."said the elf.(female elf).Tara turn to see Sirius staring at the elf."Sirius,You remember that fight we had and when I left."Sirius turned at looked at Tara.

"Yes"his voice came out squeaky."Well,I was ging to tell you that i was going to have a baby.But you mad me so mad.So I stop talking to you and Well two weeks ago I had twins."She dragged Sirius into a room on the left of the entrance.In the room the was a bed and a craddle.In the craddle was two babies.There was also a picture of Sirius black and Tara dancing and laughing together.

"Tara why didnt you tell me?I should of been there.Its my fault." Sirius was at the craddle crying softly staring at the babies sleep.

"Im sorry.I...I...I"she stopped and started to cry.Sirius went to he and gave her a hug.


	3. Pain

Year later...Harry's born...Day of doom...

"OMG,Tara,your twins are so big.And to think the a year and a day older than Harry."Lily said holding the baby in her arms looking at the twins play on the floor together."And you said you can never separate them."said James.Tara stood up her long brown hair flowing behind her.She went over and picked up Robin.After she had robin they both started to cry and when she put them down they started to play again."Their 2 years old.And they dont hate each other.Strange."The twins were playing with a ball and Gabriel threw it to Robin.But it pasted her.They both ran after it.It went to the closet they followed."I think Im going to put Harry to bed."Lily got up and accidentaly shut he closet door.

When the door shut Robin and Gabriel froze.Then screaming started.James yelled at tara and lily to get out."Gabriel,Robin"tara yelled.Lily saw James fall to the ground.Lily screamed and ran to the bedroom to protect Harry.Tara tried to Get voldamort away from lily She was cast aside like a sack of potatoes.She hit the closet door and blacked out.Gabriel and Robin saw it all happen through the door.There was another scream.It was Lily when she tried to protect harry.The there was silence.

Gabriel and Robin got out of the closet and saw their mother lying on the floor."Mommy,wake up."cryed Robin.Gabriel got up and went to the bedroom to see harry on the floor next to his mother.Gabriel got harry up and to the living room were Robin was.The three of the waited there for an hour.Robin crying trying to wake her mother up.

Sirius Black...When he found out...

"Sirius The Potters are dead Harry survived.Oh and Tara Hunt was also killed."dumbledore said.Sirius's face turned pale and his eye full of tears."No,shes not dead.What about the twins."Dumbledore looked up."The two children whose names are Gabriel and Robin are Tara's children and yours."Dumbledore went to face Sirius but he was gone.In the distance you could hear his motorbike.


	4. 14 years Later LA California

Authors note:Hey,Just to tell you I get most of my ideas at night so i forget to check them so if there is a big problem.Like I spelled something drasticly wrong(prob. that.)

14 years later...The twins are 16...America...Kingsmen School of witchcraft and wizardry...

"Wait so we are being sent to Hogwarts School."Said Gabriell (to his cell phone).Now Tall and handsome.With black hair that falls in his face like always.And his mother deep brown eyes.Since the twins lived in america.They were acostomed to their way of live.At that moment Gabriel was wearing ripped up levi jeans with a chain haanging from his wallet.He was wearin a black wifbeater.That showed of his athletic body.

"Gabriel,I heard the news."said a tall lanky girl with long black hair.She was running toward him.Her long legs picking up speed with her long hair flowing behind her.Her face similar to Gabriel's.But more angelic.she stopped in front of Gabriel panting.Her face visible.Now noticable a long cut on the side of her beautiful face.Now bleeding."Robin,what happened?"Gabriel looked concerned for his twin sister."Umm.well,since we live inL.A.There are some unsavory character who picks fights with young girls trying to rape them.But I have a black belt in karate.And beat the shit out of him but he also had a knife."she smiled gasping for breath.Gariel looked at his sister."Ok,no more fights.So were going to london."Robin was confused.She looked at Gabriel like he was mad. "Do you think we'll be able to find out who our parents were or are?"They where walking toward a large building with all brick ith one door.

"So you dont remeber our real mother?"Gabriel asked."Gabriel we were 2.I remember her hair and her voice.Thats it and our father I have very little memories of him."Gabriel nodded in agreement.The twins walked in.They went up two flights of stairs til' they got to a llanding.There was a door srtaight ahead and there was a door on the left.But it was boarded up.

Gabriel took out his wwand.It was all black except for the handle,that was white.He tapped on the door lightly the first time the put more force gradually.When the door opened the was a short man with scruffy blonde hair that covered one of his eyes.

"Ahh the twins.Welcome back."He gretted the with a generous smile."Oh my,Miss Robin,What happened to your pretty face?"He went over to Robin.The comparison was unbelivable.He was-by his face-older and yet he was aleast 4 inches shorter.

"Oh no i'm fine.We've just came by to say,well Good-bye.We are not going to Kingsmen school anymore.We've been transfered toHogwarts."The blonde haired man looked sad."Oh well,You know you always have a home with us here.I'm guessing you need your clothes.Well,there in the back room is your stuff.Then I will send you by Floo powder to Diagon Alley."Both of them went into the back room to get their stuff.Then travelled sadly to the fireplace."No children you have to come visit me some time.Have fun in London."He hugged them each the watched them both leave.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Gabriel and Robin arvived in diagonally.Robin was holding the suitcase and Gabriel was staring at the place."Not so much Like Kings way.Well our paper says to go to Flourish and Blotts for our books.And Madam Malkins for Robes.But with no pattern."The twins walked to Flourish and blotts to find it crowed with new comers like themselves.After that they went to Madam Milkins for robes.**

**They spent hours looking round the Place.Gabriel and Robin both disided to buy a firebolt.One for each.They were expensive but money was not a problem.Robin was egar to get to hogwarts cause she loved quidditch.She was keeper.And she was good.Gabriel always fear for his sister for once she was cluncked in the head by a bludger.**

**The twins stayed at the Leaky Cauldron.For only two days till The train.The next day Gabriel went to Floush and blotts to pick up and interesting book on hexes when he ran into a plump woman carrying too many books for her to handle."Oh ma'am.I'm so sorry.Let me help you."Gabriel started to pick to books up but accidently out his in with them all.When the woman looked up at Gabriel she was shocked at first."Sirius."she said.Gabriel looked confused."Umm..Hi.I'm Gabriel.Ummm...Gabriel Black.Nice to meet you.I'm really sorry to run into you like that."The woman was startled when he said his last name."Weasley.Molly Weasley."Gabriel smiled a gentle smile."Well,Mrs.Weasley.It was noce to meet you."Gabriel looked for he book when Robin showed up.**

**"Hey,Gabriel.Did you get that hexes book yet."Said Robin panting.Gabriel turned to his sister.(mrs. weasley now staring at the two of them.)"Yea,I just had it.oh."Gabriel turned to Mrs.Weasley."Ma'am,I think I put my hexes book in with your pile of books."Mrs.Weasley searched and pulled it out and handed it to gabriel."Hi,I'm Robin Black.Nice to meetcha."Robin said politley.Mrs.Weasley nodded like wise.Then she walked of."Bye.Mrs.Weasley."The twins said at the same time.**


	6. The fight and major laughing

** When the twin arrived at their room they were surprised to see Dumbledor.He was standing by the fireplace looking at a book that Robin was reading.(An R.L.Stine)Dumbledor was awar of their presence.**

**"Hello,Umm you must be Professor Dumbledor."said Gabriel .He noode yes."Well its nice to meet you professor.We are exchange student at your school."**

**"Yes and you are Gabriel and Robin Black.Ye sits a pleasure having you her would you come with me to meet some people?"Dumbledor asked.The twins looked confused but nodded yes.**

**Dumbledor told them to apparate.To follow him.They did.

* * *

When the twins showed up at their destination they were confused.It was a very dark house no light whatsoever.They were startled when Dumbledor taped them on the sholder.**

**"Ahh"They screamed.Then something else started to scream."Shut up you old bat."said a scruffy voice.Robin went to see what was going on.Then she saw two people trying to pull curtains on a portait of a old fat woman.Robin felt like it was her fault so she went over to the portrait to help close the curtains but when she touched the curtain the woman shut up and the closed the curtain.**

**"Who are you and hwat are you you.."he didnt finish he was staring at Robin.Robin was confused and wondering where she was and who was staring at her.She got a little mad.**

**"Hey what are you looking at."Robin was about to attack but Gabriel held her back.**

**"Gabriel he is staring at me let me goo!"she yelled.Surprisingly the painting didnt scream.The man was now staring at Gabriel.Then he shook his head.and looked at the black wizard next to him.(Remus Luoin and Kingsley Shacklebots)**

** "Hi,I'm Remus Lupin and this is Kingsley Shacklebots .Soory bout that.Blanked out."He said curtiously.**

**"Ye a you sure did black out."mummbled Robin.Gabriel flicked his sister on the head.**

**"Hi,nice to meet you.I'm Gabriel Black and this is my sister Robin Black."**

**"You two are a year apart."**

**"No we are twins.Duh."sneered Robin.Gabbriel hit her again."Stop hiting me."She punched him back**

**"Hey what wa that for?"yelled Gabriel ****"You hit me first."**

**"Yea well you were being rude."Gabriel yelled back."So he was staring at me for 5 minutes staight."**

**Everybody gathered in the hall to see what was going on.Mrs.Weasley saw them both and gasped.**

**Robin punched gabriel on the arm and Gabriel struck back.And soon the were fighting like mad.Lupin kept trying to break them up but it was useless.**

**"Will you two knock it off?"yelled Kingsley.**

**Then Sirius heard the ruckas and went to see what was going on."Hey whats going on"yelled Sirius.**

**Gabriel and Robin were on the floor laughing like a mad men.When Sirius saw them he was confused and shocked at the same time.No one answered him.Everyone was watching the twins laugh as the pushed each other.Both bruised. **


	7. The unoffical meeting

A/N:Wonderful people who read. This is totally revised so far. Review!Please!

Gabriel and robin laughed for about 20 mins.They were clutching their sides from laughing so hard.Mrs.Weasley saw something out of the corner of her eye.She went to see who it was.

She walked a little ways down to see Sirius walked toward the kitchen.She was surprised to seem him walking away.She thought he might want to find out why they looked so much like him.

"Sirius are you alright?"she asked nicely.He still didn't turn around.

"Why do they look like you?"Again he didnt answer."Sirius.Answer please."

"I thought they were dead."He blurted out."I thought he killed them.The man who killed James,Lily and Tara."Hetured away again.It semed like he was plaugedby memories and their laughter.(AN.Srry the dumba$$ computer screwed up on some of the tpin.Bear wit me.)

The twins were gasping for breathe from laughing so hard.When Gabriel calmed down first he touched his eye and winced.Then shook his head as if to say 'Who really cares?'

"Umm,Professor can we ask you a question?"asked Gabriel.Dumbledor noded.They walked to the corner and whispered.

"It sees that Gabriel got The quiet from his mother and Robin got the hot headness from her father."whispered Lupin.Robin's hand shot to him so fast it was scary.

"Did you just call me hotheaded!"she demanded.All color left Lupin's face.

"Uhh Yes but wait."Robin semed as if she was thinking ofa way for him t suffer then something caught her eye.She walked over to a small table.On the table was a goblet and on the goblt was the Black family creast.

Robin tok out a necklass and the neckless contined two charms.One the sign of gemini and the other the black faily creast.

(Flash back warning.)

"Robin here is a charm.Its our family emblem."said a Man.His black hair covered his face.

"Daddy."she hugged the man.

"Robin"said a distant voice.

"What!"yelled Gabriel.Hearing his voice snapped Robin out of her memory.

"Gabriel calm down."said Dumbledor.

"What do you mean calm down.ou just told me our mother was killed by a fiend.!"The while room went silent.Robin ran to Gabriel.

"Lets go I have to show you something.Its about..."she whispered something into his ear.Then with a creak they where gone.

"Did you tell him what happened?"asked Lupin.

"Only about their mother.But they are smart kids.And also Robin is too much like Sirius.She'll be as trouble-some."lupin nodded in agreement quivering a bit from the shock of her hand shoot out at him.


	8. The metting of Rei Surcrest

"Wow,This is it.12 Grimauld Place."Said Rei (pronounced Ray) Surcrest.Her long black hair flowed behind her, like a river of ebony.She walked,almost glided up the steps.When she reached the door her hair fell past her legs.She tapped her wand on the door.Many locks clicked and the door opened.Rei looked up to be staring face to face to Sirius Black.

"Tara."He mumbled.Rei heard and punched him.Her black leather trench coat billowed in the wind.Sirius was hit so hard he fell to the ground.Rei stood over him.She was wearing black leather pants with various chains hanging.(A/N.I Love leather.So she will were alot of leather in this story.)And a black top with belt like straps,almost like holding it together.

Sirius looked up Rei._No it couldnt be Tara.She paler.And her whole ear is pierced and so is her chin and nose_._No.But she looks just like her.WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!_ thought Sirius.

"First two kids show up.One looks just like me,and the other just like Tara.Then I answer the door and get my nose broken.."He stop.Reilizing that he said most of what he was thinking out loud.

Rei bent over to Sirius and stuck her wand at his nose.And with out saying a word his nose was fine.

"Who are you?"asked Sirius.She stared at him the bent over.

"Where are the twins?"she said coldly.Her voice cold and crisp,but somewhat gentle.He seemed dazed.She grabed him by the collar and with a little amount of efort,she pickedd him up above her.

"I'll say it once more and once more only.Where is Gabriel and Robin?"Sirius stared at her again.Then Dumbledor showed up.

"Ah,Miss Reilinda Surcrest.How are you?"Rei turned to Dumbledor.

"Oh.Dumbledor.Its so good to see you I havent seen you since. uhh sadly my sisters death."She dropped Sirius and walked toward Dumbledor.He welcomed her with open arms.

"How is Lorenzo,your son?How old is he now?16? Same as the Twins,Yes?"She nodded to his question.

"I've seen him.He is as beautiful as you.He has your eyes."She looked at him.She seemed griefstricken.

"You flatter me. But we all mostly have the same eyes.Vampiric."She turned to Sirius.He was still on the floor from when she dropped him.He was staring at her."And you.Take some FUCKING initiative and take care of your kids.I can't really be around them because I look alot like Tara.But I was still their.!"

"But I was in Azkbah..."before he finished She turned back to Dumbledor._ Men and they're damn excuses. Why ever did Tarianna love that welp._

"Where are they now?"


	9. The train

Robin raced Gabriel to the platform,of course she won.The twins took a empty compartment.They were alone til Malfoy came in.

"Well well well.Looky here.Twins.Who are you?And why are you sitting in our place."asked Malfoy in his high and mighty tone..He looked at Robin the to Gabriel.

Robin got mad."Well lets see I am Robin Black and this is My brother Gabriel Black.If you've got something to say.Say it to me.!"Malfoy laughed.Then there was a loud crack.And Rei stood infront of malfoy looking down on him.Her black tench coat billowed from the way she arrived.

"Excuse me Mister Malfoy but if you would like to have two weeks of Detention then please carry on."She said in a light sweet tone.Her vampire eyes burned with harshness.

"Who are you,thier mother?"Malfoy sneered in his cocky tone.Robin and Gabriel stared wide eyed.

"NO! their aunt.Twins run in our family.Now Malfoy go."Malfoy stood for a moment thinking of a response.

"How could you give me detentions? You are nothing but the aunt of two worthless people." Rei let off a shrill laugh and walked closer to Malfoy.

"One, I am going to be helping out Hogwarts this year.Two," She held up index and middle finger. "I am your elder and I know that one," She moved behind Malfoy in a bink of and eye. "Step means I can move faster then you." He pulled his wand out.She moved back.

"And Two. I move faster then light. Now Leave."Malfoy ran off with his wack job friends.

"Aunt?"

"Yes.How are you?"She sat across from the twins.

"Fine,I remember now,You look so much like mom.Anyway what do you want.?"Sneered Robin.

"Knock it off ,Quit being a bitch."Gabriel thought a moment after he said bitch.

"Why should I, she never hung around us. So why should we be nice."Robin was furius now.She was pissed because she never had anybody to look up to but herself.

"Im sorry ,but I have duties.I was there when you needed me believe me.I love you both.This christmas you must meet your cousin,Lorenzo.He goes to Drumstrag.His father's idea.But its his last year he might be transfering.He has an aranged marrage.Like His father and I had."

Rei talked to the Twins for a long time.About stupid things they did as kids.But she had to keep a close eye on Robin.Rei felt an unweilding power rising in her neice.With her hot-headedness it could prove to be bad.Rei always feared the worst, because she awoke to her vampiric powers when she was 16.And at hogwarts with Tara.

But she even feared more for Gabriel, He seemed to be acting differently.


	10. Friends and Fiends

**Hey, Sorry to any of you who acually read my stories. I know i have not written i forever but I had a lot to do. So Here is the 10 the chapter in my Harry Potter Fanfic. The Black Twins.**

**P.S. I decided to make a couple new characters. Hope ya like! **

**

* * *

**"Yo, Noventa!" yelled Gabriel to a tall boy. Noventa turned to face Gabriel. He was lanky but stronge and had dark brown hair. Next to him was a girl with long blonde hair to her mid back. She had the same piericing blue eyes as the boy.

"Gabriel, I thought you were staying at Kings uhhh. That other school." Said Noventa.

"No we were told to come to hogwarts." Said Robin as she walked up to greet Noventa.

"Your as charming as usual. Sarcastic still?" asked Noventa. Robin looked up at his hair.

"Your hair is still as greasy as it was." Robin spit those words like venom.

"Ouch, Your the only person who cares." Noventa heaved a sigh.

"Oh and why go by Noventa, Dean. It gets annoying." Noventa glared at her.

"Your a bitch." Noventa's sour face turned into a smile. "Thats why I love you." Noventa went over to Robin. Her usual sour face was beaming happily, as she went to hug him.

" I do have to admitt they are the weirdest couple on earth." Gabriel said while rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, They fight constantly. Yet they're still together." Said the blonde girl. She was wearing a gryffindor robe.

"How have you been, Karren?" The blonde girl looked up at him. She was about 14.

"How do you think? I have to live with him" They both looked at Dean. He was laughing like an idiot.Which wasnt a big step for him.

"Yeah, Must of sucked." Gabriel look at Karren. She was 5'9 only two inches shorter that Robin. _She must have gotten both the smart and tall genes. Dean was ripped off._ thought Gabriel.

"Yeah I think so too. Thanks for the compliment.' Karren smiled and began to walk towards hogwarts.

'OMG, Its Aria from the band GUN! OMG, Who knew she was a witch." Gabriel turned to see what all the commotion was. Gabriel saw a tall girl whos skin was as pale as ivory and her hair was black as raven feathers. She was an iridescent being. She held a black gig bag with a guitar in it. She didn't wear the school robes insteed she wore and old worn out VAN HALEN tee shirt and ripped jeans. She looked at the people with out any expression. She continued to walk into the halls.

"Earth to Gabriel...Hello!" Dean continued to flash his hand infront of Gabriel's face.

"Dean get you fucking hand out of my face or I'll break it off." Dean backed away shocked by Gabriel's voice. The deepness of his voice was terrifying. The words he spoke was something Robin would say.

"Dude Gabriel, are you okay?" Robin walked away from Dean. Gabriel turned to her witha smiling face.

"Yeah, why?" They all glance at Gabriel then turned toward the sortings.


	11. Sortings and dinner

_Hola boys and girls it is I Naoko! And i have finally finished the 11th chapter of The Black Twins. I am sorry for those who acually read this but i have been in a bit of trouble with my computer. But never-the-less I have finished and now posted. Please comment if you like it i would completely apriciated that. And I know that I some spelling mistakes but jesus bear with me. Nobody's perfect! Peace my dear readers!Enjoy!!!!!!_

* * *

To Gabriel's dismay he was split up from his sister during the sortings. Searching for her as the people were called to be sorted. 'Gabriel Black' every head turned as he walked up the steps still looking around for his sister.He sat on the uncomfortable stool. When the hat was place on top of his head he heaved a sigh and waited for the response.

'Slytherin!' The hat bellowed. The Slytherin side yelled happily. Gabriel didnt move. 'Mr. Black you can go sit with your table now.' said Magonagal (sorry dont know how to spell her name) He stod slowly not grasping the situation and walked slowly over to the table.

'Robin Black' Gabriel turned to see his sister walk up and sit gracefully on the stool. He almost burst out laughing. The hat bellowed,'Gryfindor!' and Gabriel's heart dropped. He was always with his sister. Not _always_ but the went to the same school and in the same house in their old school.

Malfoy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Welcome to Slytherin.' He grinned. Gabriel turned to him abruptly his eyes glowering. 'I suggest that you take you fucking hand off me or I'll break it along with your face.' Malfoy looked scared for a moment.then his he openned his mouth.

'How dare you talk to me like that. I'm Draco Malfoy!' he yelled. Gabriel smirked at his comment. 'Okay Malfoy,' his emphasis of Malfoy was frightening.'What are you going to do to me?'

'Wait til I tell my father-' Gabriel began to laugh. 'Your father...HAHAHA He is going to tell his father.' Malfoy walked away from the hysterical Gabriel just as Aria walked over.

'Is this spot taken?' she asked her voice soft and icy. A slight accent starrtled him. He shook his head no and she sat down. He noticed that her guitar was not with her and she wore the shool robes just like everbody else. What he also noticed was that almost everybody was staring at her.

'Does it get annoying?' he asked. She turned to him with a questioning gaze. 'Being the center of attention?' She chuckled and took a sip from her cup.

'Most of the time I have to walk around dressed up like someone else but I always seem to get noticed anyway.'Her smile was so captivating that it drew Gabriel in. She was just so beautiful. He loved looking at her but turned toward his empty plate noticing he wasn't hungry anymore. His voracious hunger disapated suddenly as if someone told him not to be hungry and he complied silently.

'So what is you deal?' She asked in a cool tone with not hint of emotion. Gabriel thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything.

'Nothing really. I mean I went to school in California until this year.'

'What about your parents?' Her tone was odd bordering between curiousity and sheer interest.

'My mother was killed when I was little and my father doesn't know we exist.'

'We?' Gabriel looked at her puzzled expression with his own.

'Oh!' Gabriel chuckled. 'My twin sister, Robin. She's in Gryfindor'

'Your cute when you talk.' Aria smiled at him but the smile seemed cold not the normal smile that one would send to a friend in a maner of speaking.

'Thanks your not to bad yourself.' Aria laughed when he said this because she never talked to a boy before that didn't either try to know everything about her or get in her pants.

Aria and Gabriel talked the rest of dinner which distressed Robin since she was so far away from Gabriel.Robin sat next to Dean leaning against him in a sad way.

'What's wrong babe?' Dean asked obviously concered about Robin who was not eating. It seemed that her hunger disapated just as Gabriel's did but Robin didn't know that. She sensed something highly different in Aria but nothing different then what she sensed in Gabriel now.

'I'm fine babe.' Robin leaned up and kissed Dean and stood up and walked off to the dorms.


End file.
